Best At Everything To Me
by prtyinpink54
Summary: She the cheerleading captain and he the star football quaterback will there relationship last rr i suck at summaries but the story is really good


Best at Everything to Me

I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE or THE SONG "**Shine"**

CH.ONE. LOVE RULES

Lizzie was lying in Gordo bed watching Without a Paddle on PPV just talking and making out so to say. Lizzie is the captain of the cheerleader in senior class and Gordo is the all star quarterback on the football team. They have both just started dating.

Lizzie; I'm glad that we are dating now.

Gordo; me too

_Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under  
Till you come along and brighten my day  
Everyone knows that you kill the thunder_

They were just laying there when Lizzie fell asleep in his arms .It was getting late and Gordo decided that they should go to sleep he took off her clothes and put on her laced sleeping shirt on her and her long pink pants that had hearts on them. Gordo jumped in bed and went to sleep. It was 7 o'clock in the morning he looked over her it was raining outside she looked up at him as she kiss him softly.

_The roaring in my brain  
You've given me the strength  
To see right through the haze_

Lizzie: Morning!

Gordo: SHH!

Lizzie: Ur parents.

Gordo: no they out of town

Lizzie: then wh-

Before she could finish Gordo kissed her. Lizzie looked at him in love. She got up and headed to the bathroom and came out in her cheerleading outfit and then see found Gordo dressed in his clothes.

_Shine, come on and let it shine  
Light me up, make me feel alive  
You've got what it takes  
Shine, and only you know how to lift my spirit off the ground  
And chase those clouds away  
Shine on me today_

Lizzie: you ready to go

Gordo: yeah

They left his house and went to school. When they came walking into school everyone was starring at them. They went up to Lizzie's locker as they were making out until the bell rang.

Gordo; I have practice

Lizzie: me too stupid pep rally

Gordo: but we don't switch classes today and we leave them at noon

Lizzie; we better get going

Gordo threw Lizzie against her locker he kiss her one last time before they went there separate ways.

_When everything's wrong  
I just pick the phone up  
The sound in your voice well it fills my eyes with tears of joy  
Cause I know you'll be there  
When I'm hanging by a thread  
You're my heaven sent_

IN THE GYM

A girl starts running up to Lizzie

Katie: we have a new cheer

Lizzie: Okay Madison call off

Girls run and get in their places.

Madison: Cheer for the Lions

Cheer for a win

Come on girl yell

GO, FIGHT, WIN

15 other girls: Cheer for the Lions

Cheer for a win

Come on girl yell

GO, FIGHT, WIN

Lizzie: Okay girls we are going running on the track so get out there

Girls look around CONFUSED

Lizzie: NOW GIRLS

_Shine, come on and let it shine  
Light me up, make me feel alive  
You've got what it takes  
Shine, and only you know how to lift my spirit off the ground  
And chase those clouds away_

The girls all start running around the field as they watched the football team practice Gordo was throwing the ball when coach called five all the girls were saying hello to him making Lizzie feel jealous. Gordo noticed this in a second by telling the girls that he was not single anymore he stopped Lizzie and was making out with her. When they were done Lizzie stated running and Gordo started throwing the ball.

_Oh you have this way of making me feel like I can fly  
You're underneath my wings  
So I'll free fall out of the sky  
You're always there to save me  
You know you'll save me_

Shine, come on and let it shine  
Light me up, make me feel alive  
You've got what it takes  
Shine, and only you know how to lift my spirit off the ground  
And chase those clouds away  
Come on and shine  
Shine  
Shine on me  
Shine on me  
Shine on me  
Shine on me today

Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under  
Till you come along and brighten my world

R/R **SEE WHAT HAPPENS W/ LIZ & GIRLS ON THE SQUAD AND WHATS W/ FOOTBALL TEAM/ETHAN…………. TO BE CONT…………**


End file.
